The Carnival
by Spicy BD
Summary: Love overcomes fear - or so Kaoru hopes. The last thing he would want to do is ruin Hikaru's Halloween.  Twincest
1. Ferris Wheel

**Part 1 - Ferris Wheel**

Kaoru sat as still as a statue, hugging his knees in terror. He was suspended high above the ground, so high that he was sitting among the clouds in the icy sky. The sharp chill was biting viciously at his skin, and the penetrating winds went right through him, but he didn't even react to it by shivering. He didn't move at all, as if he was convinced that if he did, he would be subjected to the very horrors that were affecting him so much at present.

He felt the world shifting around him, crawling slowly downwards much like death would as it dragged its struggling victim down to inferno. He could picture it all too well in his mind, the demon smiling with its ugly, twisted face at the helpless soul - kicking, screaming and utterly powerless.

Kaoru's orange eyes wandered over to his brother seated next to him. He recognised the distant, glassy look in Hikaru's eyes. Boredom.

He watched as Hikaru stifled a yawn and attempted to make it seem as though he was even remotely interested.

Kaoru felt his face go redder than his hair in embarrassment.

_How could I be practically wetting myself while my twin looks so uninterested?_

He found he could answer his question himself.

_Because Hikaru isn't as pathetic as me to be so afraid of a ghost story that Honey-senpai made up._

* * *

"… And once she was finally condemned to Hell, she never, ever came back."

Kaoru, Hikaru and Mori listened to the last words of Honey's tale as the Ferris wheel came to a stop at the ground.

"That wasn't scary, Honey," Hikaru commented as the four of them piled out of the brightly coloured cart. "Obviously she wouldn't ever come back. She's dead. Dead people can't just come back from Hell. Right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru was walking alongside his older twin, though he didn't realise he had directed a question at him. He couldn't shake that awful feeling that he had while on the Ferris wheel.

He never told anyone that he got scared easily, especially not Hikaru.

It wasn't out of shame or humiliation that he didn't let anyone know it. It was because he knew that Hikaru loved horror. He liked to watch gory films and he definitely liked to scare people. Kaoru always joined him because he didn't want to spoil his fun.

"Kaoru?"

The sound of his own name brought him hurtling back into reality to find Honey defending his story against Hikaru's criticism to no one in particular, while Mori patted his little blonde head and grunted comforting words. He also found the most beloved person to him staring into his eyes.

"Y-yes, Hikaru?"

Hikaru observed his little brother, worry evident on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" he forced his words out in a cheerful voice. "I was just distracted... by the carnival."

They both automatically brought their attention to their surroundings. The carnival was brightly lit with tiny lights in the shape of orange and yellow pumpkins. Multicoloured rides and amusements were graced by people wearing an assortment of costumes. The Host Club decided to come to the carnival on that night - Halloween night.

Kaoru's gaze fell on three particularly loud and noticeable teenagers in the queue to board a ghost train. Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi. Tamaki seemed to be fussing over Haruhi, who had spilled ice cream on her pink floral dress that he had got the twins to make her wear earlier.

"Look, there's-" Kaoru began, pointing their fellow hosts out.

"A ghost train!" Hikaru burst out. "Let's try it, Kaoru!"

"I thought you hated ghost trains?" Kaoru asked nervously. He certainly hated them himself.

"I hate the ones for babies, they're never fun." Hikaru answered. "But this one looks scary!"

Kaoru let himself be taken by the hand and be dragged towards his certain doom.

All for Hikaru's amusement.


	2. Ghost Train

**Part 2 - Ghost Train**

Kaoru sat as still as a statue, hugging his knees in terror. He was stuck below the ground, so far below that he was doubtful there was enough oxygen to serve both him and his brother. The air around them was so thick and musky that Kaoru could almost taste it.

Of course, he wasn't stupid. He knew that the ghost train wasn't really a faulty mining cart in a subterranean cave trundling into the dark abyss. It was just getting harder to convince himself of that fact.

He turned his head to face his brother, and he saw it again - The glazed-over look evident on his face. The way he lay his head in his palm. The way his eyelids were half-closed over his radiant eyes.

Kaoru couldn't help but forget his fears for a short while to marvel at Hikaru's eyes. Their appearances were identical, except for one thing, according to Kaoru. He was certain that his eyes were nothing compared to Hikaru's. They rivaled the bright pumpkin lights scattered all over the carnival in terms of brilliance.

Kaoru abruptly realised that somewhere during his moments of mesmerization, the very eyes that he was so fascinated by found his.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kaoru?"

And the embarrassed blushes came yet again, just like before.

"Ye-"

Just as Kaoru tried to assure his twin that everything was fine, an ugly, plastic bat dropped from the ceiling and dangled menacingly in front of Kaoru's nose.

Kaoru screamed like a little girl in fright before throwing his arms around Hikaru. He buried his head in Hikaru's side, shutting his eyes tightly. Unexpectedly, he felt Hikaru's hand slither across his back until it reached his shoulder.

"Kaoru…"

The younger twin could feel his elder's breath on the nape of his neck. He shivered.

"You should have told me sooner."

Kaoru shook his head slowly. He tried to deny there being anything to tell him, to act oblivious, but no sound came when he tried to speak. He wanted to blame the bat-scare for it, but he knew the way Hikaru was holding him was the culprit. His heart raced, and his mouth refused to work the way he wanted it to.

"What brother would I be if I didn't already know how much of a scaredy cat you are?" Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's hair. "Promise never to keep anything from me again. I don't like seeing you suffering for my sake."

Kaoru lifted his head to see Hikaru's beautiful eyes looking into his. The gaze that met with Kaoru had almost melted his heart on the spot. Their noses were almost touching. Kaoru wanted more than anything to close the distance between them, but he could hear the voice of reason in the back of his mind taunting him.

_Why are you thinking these romantic thoughts about your own brother? Your twin? It's wrong._

Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to listen to his better judgement.

_It's wrong. It's wrong. It's wrong._

Kaoru opened his eyes again, and upon seeing the sight before him, he decided that he didn't want to be right.

The boys' lips came together for a longing, yet sweet kiss. Hikaru caressed Kaoru's cheek while Kaoru's fingers were tangled up in Hikaru's hair. It was just as tender and loving as they both had hoped.

* * *

When they finally broke apart, the ride had ended and the passengers were ushered out of the carts. Hikaru and Kaoru left the ghost train hand in hand, Hikaru looking serene and Kaoru blushing furiously, feeling as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Hikaru made sure to watch horror films on a regular basis from then on - so he could get such a wondrous reaction from Kaoru.

* * *

**Thus concludes my first fanfic.**  
**Feedback is much appreciated.  
:) **


End file.
